Le Squatteur de ma vie
by Writer of the Shadows
Summary: [HPDM][OS]Drago Malefoy a toujours eu une vie comme il l'aimait. Il a tout ceux qu'il veut : de l'argent, un boulot, des amis,... Jusqu'au moment où Hermione lui demande de retrouver le Sauveur du monde sorcier... Là, tout va basculer...


Encore un petit one-shot slash!

**Personnages :** Tout à JKRowling comme d'hab

_**Attention :**_ Slash, homophobes, s'abstenir!

Bonne lecture!

Shadow's Writer

* * *

Cette histoire n'est pas un conte de fée, elle ne commencera donc pas par « il était une fois… » et ne finira pas par « Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants ». Je préfère vous prévenir tout de suite car j'ai peur de la façon dont vous interpréterez les choses.

Je m'appelle donc Drago Malefoy. J'espère qu'ici tout le monde me connaît. Comme tout bon Malefoy, j'ai appris très jeune à être aussi froid et distant possible avec les autres. Avoir des relations et non des amis, avoir des amantes et non des fiancées,… Bref, ce n'était pas la joie mais cela me convenait.  
Enfin… Jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive et me pourrisse la vie bien entendu !

Je suppose que si vous me connaissez (même que de nom), vous connaissez bien entendu Harry Potter, mon ennemi juré. Je m'étais promis de le battre un jours dans une quelconque matière ou d'une quelconque manière et bien, vous savez quoi ? Je le bats tous les jours aujourd'hui. C'est bien simple : il a sombré dans l'ignorance et moi dans la célébrité.

Ah ! Il est bien fini le temps des chamailleries à Poudlard ! Mr Malefoy est devenu un grand maintenant ! J'ai réussi dans les affaires encore mieux que mon père. Je suis maintenant le plus riche de Grande Bretagne grâce à diverses sociétés que j'ai mises en place.

Mais suis-je bête ! Je ne vous ai pas raconté ce qu'il s'est passé pendant et après la guerre ! Car vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi je ne suis pas en prison, à Azkaban, en train de pourrir sous la poussière et les rats ! Eh bien, en fait, je me suis rendu compte que mon père me mentait depuis le début. Certes, l'argent était un pur bonheur malgré ceux que les gens disent, et le pouvoir était génial mais alors pourquoi rester dans les bottes d'un quelconque seigneur des ténèbres ? Ca ne rapportait rien du tout ! C'était complètement débile !

J'ai donc décidé de faire ce que mon père n'avait jamais fait auparavant, histoire de me détacher de son nom et de lui en même temps. J'ai donc dit à Voldemort ses quatre vérités et je m'en suis sorti par je ne sais quelle opération du Saint Esprit mais je suis vivant et en bonne santé, j'ai une fortune immense, je suis toujours aussi beau et bien fringué. Bref, la vie est belle quoi !

Potter a donc réussi à faire mordre la poussière à ce grand mage ! Mais bizarrement, on ne l'a plus jamais revu… Ni moi, ni le ministère, ni même ses amis. Aucune nouvelle à l'horizon ! Je peux vous dire que ça m'a pétrifié sur le coup. Pas qu'avoir des nouvelles du petit pote Potter m'est réconfortant mais quand je repense au Potter que j'ai connu à Poudlard, je suis stupéfait qu'il ait fait ça. Il a abandonné ses amis au pire moment de leur existence car croyez si vous le voulez ou non, le pire dans la guerre c'est après celle-ci, quand tout est à reconstruire que ce soit famille, argent, maison,… C'est l'horreur ! Mais bon, il faut dire que j'en ai bien profité.

J'ai bien sûr hérité de justesse la fortune déjà colossale de mon père et je l'ai mise à profit. Toutes mes affaires marchent pour le mieux. Oh joie !

Bref, je plains les autres… Mais arrêtez tous ses bavardages ! Je disais donc, j'étais tout ça avant et maintenant, je suis encore plus ! Mais malheureusement, c'est grâce à Potter… Potter c'est vraiment de la vermine je vous le dis moi !!!

Je me suis octroyé ses amis pendant son « absance » juste pour le plaisir. Mais comme dirait mon cher père : « Soit proche de tes amis et encore plus de tes ennemis ». Le seul problème c'était que mon pire ennemi était à des années lumières de moi et je ne pouvais rien y faire. D'ailleurs, ça ne me dérangeait pas le moins du monde ! Comme quoi que les idées de mon père… C'est alors que Miss Hermione Granger me demanda une faveur qui me glaça le sang.

On était pourtant à un dîner chaud et joyeux, bien préparé. Bref, rien ne présageait tout ce qui allait me tomber dessus et pourtant… S'est rudement bien tombé…

Elle était là, souriante, a nous raconté nos vieux souvenirs, son bébé Weasley entre ses bras. On rigolait bien, j'avoue que Saint Potter choisissait bien ses amis dans le temps. J'ai mis longtemps à m'habituer à ses sentiments de plénitude qui me traversait quand j'étais avec eux mais bizarrement, je m'y suis fait. On fait souvent des soupers et des fêtes ensemble, c'est très agréable. Au bout d'un moment, j'y ai même invité Pansy et Blaise et maintenant, on s'éclate bien à cinq. Bref, c'était tellement tranquille alors pourquoi avoir remis ça sur le tapis Hermione ?!

Elle était donc là, me regardant un peu trop fixement à mon goût. Je grognais et j'ai osé lui demander ce qu'il n'allait pas. Elle m'a fait un grand sourire timide qui ne lui allait pas du tout… Surtout quand on la connaît depuis tout ce temps…

Elle s'est rapprochée de moi pendant que les autres s'esclaffaient comme des gros malades à la blague de Ron sur les choux péteurs qu'un sorcier d'origine moldu avait fabriqué car il était fan d'un jeu « vidéo » comme ils l'appellent. Elle m'a regardé et m'a glissé dans le creux de l'oreille une phrase. C'est en fait une sale putain de petite phrase qui m'a foutu toute ma vie tranquille en l'air !!!

« Viens… J'ai quelques choses à te demander… C'est très urgent… »

Bon, je sais ce que vous allez me dire : c'est bien plus qu'une phrase ! Y en a trois ! Mais vous ne vous rendez pas compte ce que ça a pu changer dans ma vie !!!

Je l'ai donc suivi comme un con jusqu'au couloir et je sentais le regard de Ron dans mon dos. « Ne t'inquiète pas ! On ne va rien faire ! » que je lui ai bêtement sorti avec un grand sourire aux lèvres comme si c'était juste une blague.  
Mais lui n'a pas ri, il m'a regardé d'un air complètement effrayé. Je me demandais bien ce qu'il se passait, je lui ai même jeté un regard surpris, je m'en rappelle.

Apparemment tout le monde savait ce qui allait se passer sauf moi ! Je vous jure ! La galère !

D'un seul coup, Hermione s'est arrêté et a repris son souffle comme si elle avait parcouru un cent mètres haies en dix secondes chrono. Je l'ai regardé bizarrement et j'ai lancé :  
« Bon ! Alors ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! »  
Elle m'a regardé d'un air effrayé mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si je n'ai jamais été patient !  
« Ecoute… C'est très difficile… Je ne sais même pas par où commencer… »  
« Dis toujours. Tu sais, je ne vais pas te manger ! C'est toi la pro des baffes pas moi ! » disais-je en souriant.

Elle gloussa de rire doucement mais je vis quelque chose qui me glaça le sang. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues et bientôt son rire devint sanglots. Je la pris dans mes bras pour la réconforter.  
« C'est Potter, hein ? »  
Elle acquiesça doucement.

« Comment le sais-tu ? » me demanda-t-elle.  
« Tu sais, ce n'est pas très compliqué, tu pleures toujours quand tu penses à ce pourri… »  
Elle fit un drôle de bruit. Apparemment, elle avait essayé de pousser une exclamation parmi ses sanglots.  
« Drago ! Retire ça tout de suite ! »  
« Quoi ? C'est vrai ! Il vous a laissé au pire moment ! »  
Ses sanglots reprirent de plus belle et je m'excusai.  
« Je… Je l'ai retrouvé… » murmura-t-elle en pleurant chaudement sur mon épaule.

Là, je suis bien resté bloqué pendant plusieurs minutes à la révélation ! Vous imaginez n'est-ce pas ? Quand je pense que cette fille si intelligente se permet d'essayer de retrouver son pourri d'ancien meilleur ami qui les a tous abandonnés après cinq ans ! Vous vous rendez comptes ?! Elle l'a cherché pendant cinq ans !

« Il est où ce connard ?!!! » m'exclamai-je.  
« Drago… S'il te plaît… Essaye de comprendre… » murmura-t-elle affolée.  
« Que je comprenne ?!!! Alors que pendant cinq ans, j'ai fait SON boulot ! Je vous ai réconforté moi ! Et qu'est-ce qu'il a fait, lui ?! RIEN !!! Je vous ai aidé, même financièrement, sans rien vous demander en retour ! Je vous ai aimé alors que lui, vous a abandonné ! »

Là, cette fois-ci, je peux dire que Hermione était vraiment effrayée. Il faut dire qu'un Malefoy dans cet état, ça fait très peur vous savez ! Je me voyais avec mes cheveux blonds flottant dans l'air d'un air terrible, mes yeux lançant des éclairs,… Inutile de vous avertir que pendant ces dernières années, je suis devenu un puissant sorcier autant magiquement que financièrement bien sûr ?

Je n'avais même pas entendu les autres arriver à cause du bruit que je faisais. Je continuai de tempêter à tout va. C'est encore une fois Hermione qui intervint.  
« Ecoute… Il… Il… Il avait besoin de s'éloigner. C'était compréhensible, non ? Il voulait changer de vie, oublier tout,… »  
« Même ses amis ?! »  
« Il m'avait dit qu'il reviendrait mais… Il n'a pas réussi… » continua-t-elle.  
« Comment ça « pas réussi » ?! Pas réussi à oublier ?! La belle affaire ! Il voulait juste échapper aux durs moments de la vie pour garder les meilleurs ! C'est ça ?! Oublier ses amis pendant les moments difficiles et revenir quand tout va pour le mieux ! »  
« Drago… Je t'en pris… Harry… Il… Il… »  
« Il quoi bon sang ?! »  
« Il se drogue… Il a déjà fait plusieurs tentatives de suicide… »

Là, je peux vous dire que je n'ai jamais été aussi choqué de ma vie que ce soir là. Vous vous rappelez sûrement de Monsieur le Survivant ? Le joyeux, l'intrépide, le courageux ? Eh bien, imaginez le maintenant parcourant les rues à la recherche de seringue et de substances douteuses ! Voilà ce qu'était devenu ce CHER élu du monde sorcier !

Un blanc accueilli ses paroles. Je regardai les autres tour à tour mais personne ne la contredisait.  
« Mais… Mais pourquoi est-il parti, alors ?! L'Angleterre n'est pas un bon pays pour y mourir peut-être ?! »  
Je sais, ce n'était pas le moment de faire de l'humour mais j'avais franchement besoin d'air là…  
« Il… Il n'a pas voulu qu'on endure ses crises… Les médecins disaient qu'il avait besoin de partir ailleurs pour oublier… »  
« Pour « oublier » ?! Et tu penses qu'il a réussi à oublier toi ?! »

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'engueuler comme si tout était sa faute. Je le sais bien qu'elle n'y étais pour rien mais quand un Malefoy s'énerve, c'est pour reporter tout sur quelqu'un d'autre, c'est un automatisme.

« Ce… On n'était au courant de rien… Harry ne nous a rien dit… »  
« Et pourquoi tu me dis ça maintenant ? »  
Hermione leva ses yeux larmoyants vers moi et là, je sombrai.  
« Je voulais que tu ailles lui parler… Tu… Tu t'y connais, non ? »

Ah ! Si je m'y connais en suicide ?! La belle affaire ! Bien sûr que oui ! J'en ai déjà tenté plus d'un ! Mais je ne l'ai jamais vu faire chez les autres moi ! Et encore moins chez mon pire ennemi ! Comment pouvais-je faire alors ?!

« Ecoute Hermione… Tu ne peux pas me demander ça… »  
« Essaye… Je t'en supplie… Fais le pour moi… »  
« Ok »

Ce mot m'avait échappé sans que rien ne me prévienne qu'il allait arriver et franchir mes lèvres. Tout le monde soupira de soulagement et Hermione me fit un grand sourire. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'y répondre et je la pris dans mes bras. Blaise eut même la bonne idée d'applaudir. Ah ! Si j'avais su que ce n'était aucunement une bonne idée ! Je vous jure, les amis, ça vous mets dans de drôles de situation des fois ! Je me demande même depuis combien de temps ils complotaient ça…

Bref, dès le lendemain, Hermione m'emmena dans l'« appartement » de Mister Potter. Je mets « appartement » entre crochets car vu l'immeuble… Je n'ose même pas vous le décrire ! C'est peu dire ! Moi qui adore me moquer des autres !

Mon Dieu ! Si quelqu'un d'autre m'avait dit que c'était Potter, j'aurais crié au fou ! Il avait complètement changé. Ses yeux étaient cernés et un était même poché. Il avait le teint plus pâle qu'un mort mais il ne contrasté pas du tout avec le bordel et la crasse de son appartement ! Ses vêtements étaient complètement déchirés et usés par le temps. Je reconnus même un de ses T-shirts sans forme spécifique qu'il mettait déjà à Poudlard. Il tremblait comme une feuille et plusieurs cicatrices apparaissaient sur ses bras.

Je le regardai plutôt bizarrement je dois dire… D'ailleurs, Hermione me donna un coup de coude dans les côtes. Elle s'approcha doucement, slalomant parmi les bouteilles et les débris entassés par terre. Apparemment, Potter n'était pas qu'un drogué… Il était aussi passablement alcoolique ! Génial !

Elle lui saisit doucement la main et il sursauta vivement comme s'il ne nous avait même pas entendu arriver. Je décidai à ce moment là de finir par m'approcher à mon tour doucement mais sûrement.

Hermione m'encouragea du regard et se retourna ensuite vers Potter. Elle lui fit un grand sourire.  
« Harry… C'est moi, Hermione. »  
Il l'a contempla un instant d'un air complètement indifférent et c'est à ce moment là que je me suis demandé si les bouteilles et les seringues qui se trouvaient par terre ne venaient-elles pas d'être utilisé… Pourtant, il répondit.  
« 'Lut, 'Mione. Je t'avais dit de ne pas revenir ici… »  
Sa voix était comme usée. Je compris que en plus des drogues et de l'alcool, il était dépendant de ses trucs moldus appelés « cigarettes » et qui consiste à s'empourprer les poumons du plus de goudrons possibles. Complètement débiles ces moldus !

Bref, Potter était une vraie épave, mais une épave qui avait un certain charme, j'avoue. S'il avait bien entretenu son corps pendant ces cinq ans, je ne vous dis même pas le canon que ça aurait pu être. Malheureusement (pour lui hein !), il avait choisi une tout autre voie…

C'est à ce moment là qu'il se décida enfin à se tourner vers moi. Dès que je vis ses yeux, là, je sus que ça n'allait pas du tout se passer comme Hermione l'espérait… Mais alors pas du tout du tout !  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, lui ?! » s'exclama-t-il à Hermione.  
« Hé ! J'ai un nom et comme je suis en face de toi, tu pourrais me poser directement la question, non ?! » m'exclamai-je.  
Il esquiva complètement mon regard et mes paroles et restait scotché aux lèvres d'Hermione.  
« Il… Il est venu t'aider Harry… »  
« Venu m'aider ?! Malefoy ! Je crois qu'il n'y a pas que moi qui prends de la drogue ici ! » s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire diabolique.  
Là, c'en était déjà trop ! Hermione ne savait plus quoi faire mais moi si ! Je l'attrapai par le col et le poussai contre un mur. Il poussa un gémissement de douleur que j'esquivai durement.

Vous saviez vous que les gémissements de Potter ressemblait à un sifflement de serpent ? Et ça se dit Gryffondor, ça ?! Pfft… Laissez moi rire !

Hermione s'empressa de me retenir le bras avant que je ne le frappe encore et encore.  
« Alors Malefoy, on se laisse faire par une sang de bourbe maintenant ? » me nargua le salop de Potter en ne lâchant pas son sourire d'un poil.  
Là, désolé Hermione mais je n'en pouvais plus. Je lui ai envoyé un rude coup de poings dans sa tronche de Survivant mal coiffé. Il s'effondra à moitié par terre et cracha un filet de sang. Il essaya tant bien que mal de se lever mais je l'agrippai et je l'empêchai de s'en aller.

Hermione m'en avait un peu voulu après ça mais elle avait compris, c'est déjà ça. Je me souviens qu'après on l'avait emmené de force ailleurs mais que ne fut pas ma surprise quand je m'aperçus que mon amie voulait que je l'héberge dans mon propre manoir. « Pour un temps » m'avait-elle dit avec une petite moue adorable. Et moi, comme un con, j'avais accepté ! Du coup, je me suis retrouvé avec un pauvre gryffondor déchu, j'ai nommé Super Potter de la Drogue (Tiens… Ca fait aussi Super PD… Heu… Non, non, je n'ai rien dit !).

Je vous jure, s'occuper d'un cas comme ça, ça a été une super épreuve de force… Surtout quand on souligne la répugnance qu'avait Potter à mon égard et la répugnance que j'avais au sien… En fait, c'est dans ses moments « d'égarement » qu'on s'est peu à peu rapprochés…

Hé oui ! Potter et moi on s'est rapproché et pas qu'un peu s'il vous plaît ! Mais ça, vous aurez plus d'informations à la fin de mon histoire ! Patientez un peu non mais ho ! Pensez à moi qui écris ma vie au lieu de penser à celle des autres !

Un jour, Harry (ça ne fait pas beau de répéter tout le temps « Potter », c'est tout !) a réussi à trouver ma réserve d'alcool. Et là, je peux vous dire que ça n'a pas été du gâteau ! Ca faisait déjà deux semaines qu'il n'avait pas pris une seule clope, une seule drogue et un seul verre mais tout a recommencé.

J'ai eu beau dire à sa psy que c'était un simple accident, elle m'en a tellement voulu que je l'aie changée pour une autre ! Je vous jure, les femmes, même en baisant, ça trouve toujours un moyen de vous rappeler vos différents… Entre deux gémissements, elle me criait que je devais arrêter moi aussi de boire pour que Potter ne se sente pas seul ! Non mais vraiment ! Les femmes quelles plaies !

Bref… Je n'arrêtais pas de changer de cachette et pourtant, Potter réussissait toujours à les trouver, à croire qu'il avait un sixième sens pour ça !

Un coup, il avait entièrement vidé TOUTES mes bouteilles ! Quel sacrilège ! Et le pire, c'est que je me suis vite rendu compte que quand un Potter est bourré, il fait des trucs sacrément pas catholiques ! Il a essayé de me violer ce con !

Hé oui ! Potter en plus d'être l'auteur du « parfait petit drogué, fumeur et buveur » devient l'auteur du « parfait petit violeur » ! Le problème, c'est qu'il s'est frotté à plus forts que lui ! J'ai fait de la musculation pendant ces cinq ans monsieur ! Pendant que vous, vous vous amusiez à vous soûlez !

En plus, j'avais la nette impression qu'il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre… En fait, je me suis même demandé s'il l'avait déjà fait… Bon, d'accord, il avait 23 ans mais en pensant qu'il avait passé toute sa jeunesse avec un Voldemort au cul et ces cinq dernières années à boire tout seul… C'était bien possible que Potter soit puceau… Et bien possible aussi que j'en profite un peu !

Qui a dit « homo » derrière ?! Pourtant, j'ai bien dit il y a quelques lignes que j'avais baisé une femme, non ? D'ailleurs, je ne suis même pas bi. Je suis juste… « profiteur » je dirais ! Je ne fais aucune distinction. Après tout, un Malefoy domine, c'est tout !

Donc, comme Potter était complètement bourré, j'ai décidé d'en profiter. Je l'ai attaché à mon lit (qui a dit « Et on dit que Potter est un violeur ?! » que je l'écorche vivant ?! J'ai bien dit que j'étais un profiteur, non ?!). Il ne s'est même pas débattu le bougre ! Apparemment, il était dans un état plutôt… Bandant… Il a une sacré façon de mouvoir ses hanches celui-là… C'est carrément… Sexy à souhait !

Et oui ! Il A toujours ! Je vous ai pourtant dit que vous le saurez à la fin ça ! Laissez moi continuer tranquillement voyons ! Ca devient intéressant là, non ?

Il gémissait déjà avant même que je commence à le toucher. Je lui ai alors demandé au creux de l'oreille la question qui me taraudait tant :  
« Tu es encore puceau à ton âge, Potter ? »  
Il a grogné et ronchonné pendant longtemps avant de réussir à me sortir :  
« Occupe toi de ton cul Malefoy ! »  
« Bon ! D'accord ! Alors occupe toi du tien ! »  
Et je l'ai laissé là, tout tremblant de sueur (très français ça…) et bandant comme je ne sais quoi.

Bien entendu, ça ne s'est pas arrêté là ! Il est devenu tout penaud et a presque crié :  
« C'est bon, c'est bon, Malefoy ! Oui, je le suis encore ! Reviens maintenant ! »  
Il me suppliait depuis déjà vingt bonnes minutes et moi, j'étais assis dans mon grand fauteuil en train de le regarder se tordre en gémissant. Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je ne suis pas Superman et j'étais déjà en train de me caresser de plaisir à le voir se tortiller comme ça !

Je me suis donc rapproché de lui à pas de loup et j'ai commencé mon doux et tendre travail. Ca a été la première fois de Potter et pas la dernière, croyez moi ! Eh non ! Il n'est pas devenu curé et heureusement pour moi ! J'aurais manqué pleins de bonnes choses croyez moi !

Après cela, Potter a été beaucoup plus gentil avec moi. Il était tellement habitué à boire qu'il se rappelait de tout et avait décidé de se reprendre en main. La vie n'est pas si pourrie que ça quand vous vivez avec un Malefoy pleins aux as, non ?

Il a donc carrément squatté mon toit, mes habits, mon argent, mes amis et mon lit !!! Tous les soirs, il entrait doucement dans ma chambre et m'enlaçait tendrement. Je peux vous dire que la première fois ça a été le deuxième choc de ma vie ! Le premier étant l'autre truc avec Hermione.

Mais j'avoue qu'il était bien mignon avec ses petits airs enfantins… Il avait beaucoup changé en deux mois. Il s'était vite remplumé en me confectionnant de bons petits plats, ne fumant plus, ne se droguant plus, ne buvant que très peu, allant voir sa psy tous les jours, squattant ma salle de sport,… Bref, en moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour le dire, il avait commencé à squatter carrément ma vie ! J'étais devenu tellement dépendant de lui que je ne couchais plus qu'avec lui !

On ne s'était pourtant jamais mis officiellement ensemble et pourtant, je n'arrêtais pas d'y penser. Il était devenu très important pour moi et je ne m'en suis rendu compte que après que mes propres amis l'aient eux même remarqué. Harry, lui, semblait être encore à côté de la plaque mais ne me quittait pas d'un poil ! Il me suivait partout comme un petit chien et m'embrassait dès qu'on était seuls. J'avais peur au bout d'un moment, peur que tout cela ne soit que du vent et qu'il reparte aussi vite qu'il était arrivé dans ma vie.

Alors un jour, j'ai décidé d'officialiser sérieusement notre union… Hé oui, moi, Drago Lucius Malefoy, j'ai demandé en mariage Mr Harry James Potter… Et celui-là même, a osé dire oui ! Ah ! Que j'étais heureux ce jour là ! Je l'ai embrassé devant tout le monde et j'allais presque lui faire l'amour mais malheureusement Ron et Blaise m'ont retenu en pouffant de rire.

La vie commençait enfin alors que je pensais avoir la plus belle vie du monde avant ce moment. Harry souriait tout le temps, il était heureux et j'en étais heureux moi-même. Hermione me glissa même un commentaire pendant le repas.  
« Toi qui ne voulait pas l'aider… »

Je m'en rappellerais toujours de ses mots. J'avais souris et elle avait éclaté doucement de rire. Harry avait alors squatté mes genoux comme il avait squatté tant de choses dans ma vie.

Quoi ?! Vous aviez tout deviné avant la fin ?! Vous trouvez que ça marche exactement comme un conte de fée ?! Hé bien… Vous avez peut-être raison sauf sur un point : nous sommes des hommes, donc enlevez s'il vous plaît le « Ils eurent beaucoup d'enfants »…

Bien que… J'ai bien envie d'en adopter moi ! Harry chéri ??? Tu es où mon lapin d'amour ???

* * *

Une petite review? Ca serait super sympa! 


End file.
